1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is circuit reliability, or, more specifically, methods for managing circuit reliability and circuits with managed reliability.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuits are employed in various technologies, apparatus, and systems. Such integrated circuits are often characterized by several different parameters including yield, performance, and reliability of the circuit. Reliability of integrated circuits is increasingly becoming a more important parameter to those selecting circuits for use in various implementations.